Little Songs
by asdfFu
Summary: Drabbles. Cap 8: Su ex la llamó y le dijo "¿hola, como estás?".
1. Bungaku Shounen no Yuutsu

**Little Songs**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Vocaloid_ _no me pertenece y bla bla bla :I_

**Advertencia:** _angst? No se DB_

**Canción:** _Bungaku Shounen no Yuutsu – Miku Hatsune (recomiendo la versión de Akiakane)_

**Personajes:** _Hermanitos Hatsune (?)_

**N/A:** _bueno pues empezare una colección de drabbles con canciones de Vocaloid 8D~~ ahora le toca a una de mis favoritas, y es cantada por Miku, pero es sobre un chico, así que ella hablara sobre Mikuo(?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bungaku Shounen no Yuutsu<strong>

Podía ver a Mikuo en su habitación leyendo como de costumbre. Pero esta vez no. Ese día al tomar el metro para volver a casa, ella debía quedarse hasta más tarde en la escuela, pidiéndole que por ese día se fuera solo.

La decisión menos asertiva, ya que Mikuo ahora estaba muerto. El muchacho se había ido en el metro en el que muchos estudiantes de esa escuela, que lo solían molestar, también iban. Empezó una pelea, que, lamentablemente, Mikuo no pudo terminar. Y simplemente por el hecho de que le gustaba la lectura.

* * *

><p><em>Seeh~ cortito 8D después de todo es un drabble(?) ememem no lo hice muy complicado D: aunque la canción lo es, apenas puedo entenderla :I<em>

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Happy Synthesizer

Little Songs

**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid no es mio :I_

**Advertencia:** _aasdasd Gumi(?) LEVE GakuLuka y LukeGumi :I_

**Canción:** _Happy Synthesizer – Megurine Luka y Megpoid GUMI (recomiendo la version de Wotamin o 96neko con Len)_

**Personajes:** _Megurine Luka y Megpoid Gumi_

**N/A:** _A petición de mi amiga Rin c': espero que te guste dear~~. El capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de Luka, pero narrado en tercera persona… entienden a que me refiero? DB_

**Happy Synthesizer**

Aun recordaba sus días de escuela. Cuando salía con sus amigas a molestar a las calles. Sobretodo a una peliverde hiperactiva.

Fue una de sus mejores amigas. Gumi era realmente inmadura, así que necesitaba del apoyo de Luka. Y aunque la pelirosa no lo admitiera, sin dudas era su mejor amiga.

Ambas se enamoraron, Luka de un apuesto joven pelimorado y Gumi de su hermano –como si quisiese jugarle una broma a la mayor-. No tenia que deprimirse al tener que conformarse con recuerdos. Ellas debían ser un sintetizador feliz.

_No se, no me resulto como quería :U pero si les gusta bien y si no, no no'mas (?)_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Rolling Girl

**Little Songs**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Vocaloid no es mío :I_

**Advertencia:** _bullying, duh._

**Canción:** _Rolling Girl – Miku Hatsune (recomiendo las versiones de Akiakane, Dasoku, Guriri, Soraru, Yuuto, 96neko y otro montón que ya ni recuerdo 8D)_

**Personajes:** _Miku y el tipo ese su novio que aparece en el video. (?)_

**N/A: **yup~~ una de las canciones que mas me gustan 8D

**Rolling Girl**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba vendando una herida, después de haber sido empujada por las escaleras.<p>

Su novio se había ofrecido para ayudarla, pero ella no quiso. Prefería mantener las cosas asi sin molestar a nadie. Pero al dia siguiente, Miku al caer, no volvio a despertar.

* * *

><p><em>Cortitos rushushu(?) okno. Soy yo o es que el novio de Luka en Just be Friends es igual al de Miku en Rolling Girl? (?)<em>


	4. Sainou Sampler

**Little Songs**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Vocaloid no es mío :I_

**Advertencia:** _angst, como todo el fic en sí(?)_

**Canción:** _Sainou Sampler __– Miku Hatsune (no sé por qué hago recomendaciones de versiones si no las escuchan ;_; pero igual diré una ;; la de Hashiyan 3)_

**Personajes:** _Miku y algún tonto que cayó en su mesa de experimentos 8D (?)_

**N/A: **_hice esto mientras dibujaba a Hashiyan en la canción, además, tenía re botado el fic ;v;_

* * *

><p><strong>Sainou Sampler<strong>

Y otro tonto que caía en su mesa. Ya era diario que le robara el talento a algun "amigo". Al admirar tantos frascos tan llenos de colores y diversidad de talentos se sentía algo perturbada. Había matado gente, gente que ella quería, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue un día encontrarse ella en la mesa con alguien acercándose con un bisturí en mano. Ahora ella descubrió su verdadero talento. _Robar y matar._

* * *

><p><em>WIIII un coso raro que me salió de la nada 8D~~~ me voy a terminar de dibujar a Hashiyan OTL.<em>


	5. Matryoshka

**Little Songs**

**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid no es mío :I_

**Advertencia:** _duh, es Matryoshka__(?)_

**Canción:** _Matryoshka – Miku Hatsune y Megpoid GUMI (como siempre recomiendo, no dejaré de hacerlo xD Zebra y Hashiyan, VipTenchou y 96neko, Nobunaga, Guriri o Nitto Megane c: ) _

**Personajes:** _Miku y Gumi :I_

**N/A: **_a petición de Okiro Benihime 3_

**Matryoshka**

Era gracioso ver como todos corrían de un lado a otro, rogando por salvar sus vidas, pero estaban sentadas ahí, arriba de ese edificio en llamas.

-Nee Miku, ¿no deberíamos ayudarlos?

-¿Para qué? Sabemos que de igual forma morirán –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Era mejor hacerle caso a Freud, dejar que el mundo sintiera que las Keloid los consumían.

_Vamos viendo dijo el ciego(?) okno, voy a aclarar el significado de algunos términos en la canción xD_

_Matryoshka: pequeña muñequita rusa con más adentro, a modo de capas._

_Keloid: fea herida, grande y de color extraño –recomiendo que no busquen como es, yo me traumé q2-, una Keloid no pasa desapercibida xD_

_Kalinka: canción rusa que transmite paz, alegría y amor._

_524: frecuencia de sonido que es utilizada en las cabinas de grabación, es como si se escuchara demasiado bien._

_Parade y Marade no me acuerdo orz. Pero saquen sus conclusiones D:_


	6. World's End Umbrella

**Little Songs**

**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid le pertenece a unos japoneses inteligentes __;v;_

**Advertencia:** _fluff :I algo de OOC, bueno, con Vocaloid no cuenta ya que no tienen personalidad definida xD_

**Canción:** _World's End Umbrella – Miku Hatsune (recomiendo la versión de Kuripurin 3)_

**Personajes:** _Miku y Mikuo –osea que hay incesto de los hermanitos Hatsune(?)-_

**N/A: **_debo ser sincera, a mi no me gusta el Hatsunecest ;v;U peeero no me gusta el KaiMiku, mucho menos que el Hatsunecest xD –no soporto el KaiMiku, sorry- así que como las unicas parejas que soporto de Miku son yuri, mejor escribo de ellos xDU_

**World's End Umbrella**

La gran sombrilla ahí arriba que jamás verían el sol, o eso creía la mayoría de la gente del pueblo. Mikuo miraba con desprecio hacia arriba, ¿pero que más podía hacer? La respuesta era sencilla.

Miku lo miró extrañada, sabía que el siempre tenía raras pero esta vez tenía un presentimiento extraño.

Y así fué. La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la torre. Abrieron puertas, vieron cosas perturbantes, como los cuerpos de otra gente que lo había intentado. Miku muchas veces intentó regresar, pero la mano de Mikuo sosteniendo la suya le reconfortaba.

Hasta que llegaron arriba y vieron el sol. El pequeño libro de cuentos que Miku sostenía lo tiró, porque ya no lo necesitaba, porque estaba ahí, viendo la maravilla del exterior.

No querían regresar, estaban cansados, se sentaron a dormir, y cuidado, _no los vayas a despertar._

Ughh es el más largo que he hecho ;7; 3 es que la canción es larga xDU menos mal que no escribí de Last Night, Good Night(?) y bueno pues quiero agradecer los 3 reviews ;u; 3 no los esperaba, en verdad xDU y lamento decir que no puedo escribir de Trick & Treat, ya que solo la he escuchado 2 veces en mi vida, sorry ;v;U (y ni siquiera la versión de Rin y Len LOL).


	7. Hope

**Little Songs**

**Disclaimer:** _todos saben que Vocaloid no es mio eAe_

**Advertencia:** _emosidad 8D_

**Canción:** _Hope __– Miku Hatsune (recomiendo las versiones de Soraru, Deco*27, Yuyoyuppe, Hanatan, Piko, Koma'n o la versión en español de la srta. Akoyaahime en youtube uvu)_

**Personajes:** _la niñita Hatsune(?)_

**N/A: **_esto se me había ocurrido como un one-shot SoraruxLon, peeero mi inspiración era nula para escribir de ellos xDD además hubiese tenido que subirlo a mi Tumblr ;v;U_

**Hope**

Se había ido y jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa, aquella hermosa sonrisa que le alegraba hasta en los días más tristes.

Aún lograba escuchar su voz a lo lejos, pero ahora estaba en aquel ataúd. No podría olvidar aquellos días lindos. Ahora todo era oscuro y quería verlo más que a cualquier otra persona. Solo podía recordar dolorosamente y llorar en silencio.

Ahora esa luz desapareció.

_Me recuerda más a Saihate ~Farewell Song~ que Hope xDU pero weeeeh~~ habian partes en que no sabia que escribir D: y escuchando canciones happy de Lon y Soraru no podía hacer gran cosa orz._

_Y les tengo una petición ;v; si n conocen la canción no me pregunten, solo busquenla en youtube son subs en español plz ;v;U_


	8. Hello,How Are You?

**Little Songs**

**Disclaimer:** _todos saben que Vocaloid no es mio eAe_

**Advertencia:** _problemas adolescentes__(?)_

**Canción:** _Hello, How Are You? – Miku Hatsune (recomiendo versiones de Kano, Yurin, Wotamin –la sacó ayer *v*-, K-TA o Ritsuka uvu)_

**Personajes:** _la peliceleste :I_

**N/A: **_no he escrito nada en días porque… no se me ocurre nada ;A; y si sé que debo dejar de escribir de canciones de Miku, pero es que son las más bonitas ;v;U_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, How Are You?<strong>

Ese día en definitiva se habia levantado con el pie izquierdo. Ayer su querido novio habia terminado con ella, lo que la tenia destrozada.

Habia buscado ropa linda para salir a pasear por el parque buscando consuelo, pero se probó todo su armario y sentía que nada se le veía bien, hasta que encontró algo.

Pero no valía la pena salir así, estaba sola, y parecía que pronto iba a llover. Su ex la llamó y le dijo _"¿hola, como estás?"._

* * *

><p>SO GIRLYYY~~~ pero la cancion es tan linda y triste xDU les doy una pista del proximo; Batto toota torakku ga kimi o hikizutte nakisakebu (?) lololol a ver si alguien la conoce xDD<p> 


End file.
